


When Life Gets Too Hard To Stand... Kneel

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU as hell. </p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Knelt At Her Feet.

"Phantom."

Phantom is aware only of the call as she turns, her eyes meeting Erin's even as the woman kneels at her feet, head pressed to her hip, clearly needing a little comfort. Phantom smiles tenderly, tracing a hand through Erin's hair, pushing it back out of her eyes and speaking softly. 

"Hello my Sweet..."

Her fingers curl gently under Erin's chin, guiding her to stand, Erin's eyes meeting her own again before flickering away and down. Phantom again meets her eyes, holding her still now as she reads her expression, her voice soft. 

"Oh my Sweet girl..."

She moves to undress them both, aware of how violently Erin is shaking as she leads her to bed, settling her there gently. 

"Position one..."

She waits, aware Erin needs a little more guidance than most and pressing her hands lightly over Erin's as she corrects her grip on the bed, her voice soft as she settles over her. 

"Relax..."

Her voice is softer than silk even as she moves to press kisses down Erin's neck and shoulder, then in and over her collarbone, her smile soft as she descends to Erin's breasts, focusing there for a while before she heads still lower, her hands gentle as she nudges Erin's legs open, sensing the catch in her breath and smiling. She has always known Erin's preferred kinks and so she keeps her hands at Erin's hips, keeping her held in place even as her lips close around Erin's clit, teasing there until the girl arches, her smile soft as she settles to her pace, it starts slow and soft but grows a little firmer and then faster, pushing until finally Erin comes completely undone. Her smile is soft as she tucks the girl in, her voice soft. 

"Sleep my Sweet..."


	2. Prized Beauty

Darcey all but stumbles when she enters Phantom's rooms, her eyes locked on the floor before she kneels, her eyes meeting Phantom's only when Phantom tucks hair from her eyes and forces her to look up, reading both the need and pain in her eyes. Phantom's breath catches at the bloom of a bruise at Darcey's cheek, her touch soft under Darcey's skin as she leads her to rise, moving to undress the woman slowly, tenderly. Her breath catches again at the blossoming bruise and scarring at Darcey's wrist, raising it to her lips, her eyes meeting Darcey's as she kisses it softly. 

"You must stop this my Love..."

"Yes Phantom."

Phantom sighs, leading her gently to bed before removing her own clothing and moving to settle over her, her lips meeting Darcey's softly and sweetly even as her hands roam over Darcey's body, her touch, although light, is firm at Darcey's breasts, teasing her on until she arches, a catch in her breath even as her Phantom's hands slide lower, her lips trailing from Darcey's down over her throat to her collarbone, nipping there softly, a mark of claimed passion and love, before heading down to her breasts, focusing there, her lips and tongue lightly insistent before she slides still lower, her hands nudging Darcey's legs open, guiding her to curl one around her shoulder even as she focuses her skilled lips and tongue on Darcey's clit, teasing her there until Darcey almost begs her to continue, her two, skilled, long and practiced, fingers urging Darcey to arch a little more, the pressure and sweetness enough to, eventually, push Darcey to her edge, The Phantom's lips soft over her own as she comes apart, curling Darcey close until she is still, her eyes closing as she rests. 

"Sleep, my Love..."

Phantom whispers, tucking her in and smoothing her hair from her eyes.


	3. Respite And Love

"Phantom."

The word is a whisper, Katie's voice failing her even as Phantom's touch brushes hair from her eyes and leads her to rise from where she has knelt. Phantom's eyes dance with warring Anger and Concern, her voice gentle even as she moves to embrace Katie, never once releasing her. 

"Oh, my Angel."

She is quiet as she leads Katie closer to the bed, neither is aware of how much they shake when they undress, Katie's hands instantly in place, Phantom smiling tenderly even as she lays full claim to Katie, her lips pressed to Katie's, her smile soft at the soft hitch in Katie's breath, her hands light and tender even as they tease at Katie's breasts, slipping slowly lower, the idle press of kisses to neck, collarbone then each breast in turn is mirrored by the tenderness of her touch as she guides Katie's legs open to her, focused solely on pleasuring her lover, her claim still there but gentler. She starts, as always, with lips and tongue at Katie's clit, then moves a little more, two skilled and incredibly gentle fingers slipping into Katie and almost instantly drawing a moan, her pace only ever upping but still light even as she draws climax after climax from the woman, only letting her rest once she is settled, her smile soft as she kisses Katie again. 

"Sleep, my sweet Angel... tomorrow will be brighter."


End file.
